


Charging Your Phone

by radbees



Series: At last but certainly not least [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lucy Wealsey-centric, Lucy Weasley Loves the Muggle World, Lucy needs love y'all pls, Lucy really likes Muggle technology okay, Minor Louis Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Muggle Culture, Non-Graphic Violence, Pansexual Character, Pureblood culture kind of sucks no shade just facts, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Squib Lucy Weasley, Squibs, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: Lucy Weasley doesn't own an owl, doesn't take magical exams, doesn't ride a broom, doesn't make potions or cast charms, doesn't have a wand, and doesn't go to Hogwarts.But Lucy Weasley does have phone, a pet fish, a mini fridge, an Instagram account, a television, pencils and markers, a guitar, and a hell of a lot of nerve.





	Charging Your Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

COMING FALL, 2020


End file.
